


It Should Have Been Me

by Yu (Y_Usagi)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AMS, Alternate Universe (kinda), Angst, Askmercyseries, F/F, Frisk and Chara are Females, Frisk and Chara are Married, More tags apply, frisk has amnesia, pure angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_Usagi/pseuds/Yu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! Here I am with another fanfic!</p>
<p>This one was very fun to write and I look forward to continuing it!</p>
<p>More notes will be at the bottom, but thank you to Jade for all the support you've been giving me lately and thank you to Sai for creating this lovely story to follow.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It Should Have Been Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sai_shou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sai_shou/gifts).



> Hello everyone! Here I am with another fanfic!
> 
> This one was very fun to write and I look forward to continuing it!
> 
> More notes will be at the bottom, but thank you to Jade for all the support you've been giving me lately and thank you to Sai for creating this lovely story to follow.

"If today I woke up with you right beside me, like all of this was just some twisted dream I'd hold you closer than I ever did before... and you'd never slip away."  
\- Pamela Grady

\-----------------

This wasn't how things were supposed to be. Things should have been okay now. Why...? Why did it always have to be their family that suffered the most?

This day should have been normal for Frisk and Chara's family. It had been a while since they saved the ex-Anti-Monster Cult Leader, who they decided to call Amelia due to her being another Frisk and they needed to avoid confusion, and had her move in with their family. Things seemed right. The kids were suspicious of Amelia joining the family, but soon warmed up to her as she did them. It was a heartwarming thing to see.

...

So why did that all have to change?

The day started off normally. Frisk headed off to her job as ambassador and Chara left for her job as a member of the Alliance Force. Amelia stayed at home with the kids and the flower as she had become accustomed to and the monster members of the family were off doing their things. Everything was right. So... What went wrong?

All it took was an accident. A simple car crash. That was, until it was realized that the damage was a lot worse than expected. No one knows what exactly happened, but the two people involved ended up with worse injuries than expected and were rushed to the hospital. Once they were in the hospital and being treated the calls were finally sent out. 

The call no one wants to hear.

\-----------------

Time seemed to be against the people who were waiting for results. The time that you take up not knowing how your loved one is can eat away at you and cause so much fear, pain, anxiety, stress, and other negative emotions. No wonder why Chara was pacing around the waiting room seeming restless.

"Frisk... What the hell happened...?" Chara grumbled to herself as she paced back and forth. Her scarlet gaze darted to her mother, Undyne, who sat with her eye closed. Chara had no idea if she was awake or not. Sitting beside Undyne was Sans, but unlike her, his eye sockets were wide open, but void of the white dots that normally showed where he was looking. Finally, beside Sans, sat Amelia. Her eyes were closed and she held a scowl on her face; her arms crossed across her chest. Toriel was going to be there, but Chara had asked her to stay with the kids... They would need the comfort knowing that their mother was in the hospital.

Chara took a deep breath and sighed, stopping her pacing as she ran a hand through her brunette locks. A voice drew her attention from her stress.

"Chara, you need to relax. Frisk will be fine." It was Amelia's voice. Chara immediately turned to glare at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm bugging you, but I can assure you, if the love of your life was in the hospital and you had no idea if they were okay you'd be freaking out as well." Chara's tone was sharp as she snapped at the former Anti-Monster Leader. Amelia's crimson eyes opened to return Chara's glare with a sharp one of her own.

"We all want Frisk to be okay, but we need to stay calm for her. Do you think she'd want you to be panicking over her?"

"Don't you dare tell me what Frisk would want."

"Chara, I'm not the villain here." A new voice cut off Chara before she could retort.

"Amelia is right, Chara. Frisk wouldn't want you to worry so much." Undyne's surprisingly calm tone broke the brewing fight between the two red-eyed females. With a huff, Chara finally seated herself in a seat across from Sans, who still hadn't spoken yet since he got the call.

It was a while until a doctor finally came out to greet Chara and the others, who all stood when he came over to them. Chara was the first to speak, naturally.

"How's my wife...?!" Her sharp tone told the doctor she wanted things straight with no sugar-coating. She needed to know how Frisk was. The doctor hesitated for a moment before finally speaking.

"Her body was put through a lot of trauma in the crash. More so than we expected. She is expected to make a full recovery physically but..." The doctor trailed off, causing Chara's eyes to widen a fraction, and drawing reactions from the others present.

"But what? What's wrong with her?" Chara's voice, while still holding it's sharpness, held fear behind it as well. What went wrong? The doctor looked at her hesitantly before sighing.

"She is awake, but... She doesn't hold a recollection of who she is. We asked her basic questions like what was her name and what were the names of people she knew... She couldn't answer a single one..." Chara froze. This wasn't supposed to happen. Everything was supposed to be okay now. Undyne, Sans, and Amelia all looked towards Chara, wondering what she would do.

"Let me see her." Chara's gaze was pointed straight at the ground as her shoulders began to tremble. Knowing that Chara wouldn't take no for an answer, the doctor permitted her to come in while the others waited outside the door.

Chara had never been so hurt to see her loved one before in her life.

\-----------------

It took a while, but Frisk's trust was finally gained enough to bring her back home. 

Frisk still had no clue to who she was, but she had finally accepted "Frisk" as her name. Chara had tried to tell her everything she need to know about herself, only for Frisk to stop her from wasting her breath. Things weren't going to be the same for a long time, if ever again.

The car drive was awkward to say the least. Chara refused to make eye contact with Frisk as she didn't want to be hurt anymore from having to deal with this. She had no idea who or what to blame. She didn't want to put Frisk at fault, but she couldn't help but be mad. Why did Frisk have to forget everything? Why couldn't it have been her? Chara had no important feats to her name other than genocide and saving Frisk on a few occasions. Frisk, on the other hand, was amazing. She saved everyone by showing mercy. She was a hero to many and a lover to Chara. Frisk meant everything to Chara and she would do anything for her... even die... to save her.

So, why was she the one that had to suffer? Her suffering was making Chara suffer more than ever. It was one thing to lose a loved one, but it was completely different to lose a lover who was sitting right next to you right now. All Chara wanted to do was hold her close, to comfort her, to kiss her, to love her, to do everything she used to do with her... But it would only make Frisk uncomfortable.

The trip was uncomfortable to say the least. The silence was deafening and the tension in atmosphere was very predominate. The kids knew of their mother's condition already and were told to give her space when she finally came home as forcing anything upon her would make her more distressed than ever. The kids were heartbroken at the thought of losing their mother, but they promised to stay strong for their dad.

When the trip was over, Chara guided Frisk into the house and welcomed her to the house with a pained smile. Chara shouldn't have to welcome Frisk to the home that belonged to her.

\-----------------

\- Frisk's P.O.V -

This place was familiar, just like Chara, Amelia, and the rest of the monsters I met at the hospital, yet it was unfamiliar at the same time. It was an uncomfortable feeling of Deja Vu, especially since I could see how strained Chara seemed to be in my presence. When I entered the home, I was greeted by three people and a... flower? I recognized the tanned figure covered in scratches from the hospital, Amelia. The two kids and the flower, however, I eyed with causion. They were familiar, but like everyone else, I had no idea who they were.

The children smiled at me, but I could see the pain on their faces like I would see with Chara. The boy introduced himself to me as Azriel and introduced the girl as Caroline. I gave them an odd look in response.

"Can't Caroline speak for herself?" I asked questioningly. I was greeted by a shake from the boy's head.

"She can't, well, she can't yet. She's still learning." I wanted to ask more questions, but I had a feeling I shouldn't pry. It was like the feeling that I shouldn't open both of my eyes. Just one or none. I'm not sure what caused the feeling, but I still followed it. My gaze was drawn to the flower being held by Amelia. The glare on his face made me feel unwelcome, but I still found it important to talk to him.

"And you are?" I asked with a slight hesitance. The flower rolled his eyes, if flowers could do that, and huffed.

"I'm Flowey..." He didn't say anything after that. His voice wasn't what I was expecting as it sounded slightly deeper than I expected. I sighed and looked back to Chara, who was standing awkwardly by the door. When her gaze met mine, she turned her head away and walked closer to me.

"Here, dinner is about to start. Why don't you go place your stuff down in your room." Her tone was uncomfortable as usual. I asked her where it was and she guided me to it before walking back to where the kitchen was. 

The room was decently sized. A large bed for two was in it as well as a few dressers and night stands with lamps on top. It looked cleaned recently with everything placed neatly in the room. I soon found myself exploring the room a bit. There were shirts and sweaters that were blue with purple stripes and green and yellow ones in different drawers. I hummed and pulled out one of the blue and purple sweaters. It seemed to be more comfortable than the suit I was wearing at the moment. Once I found some black sweats that seemed to fit me, I paired them with the sweater and put them on. 

A mirror stood in the room as well. I looked over to it and finally saw myself really well for the first time since I "woke up". My hair was a dark brown and rather messy at the moment. My left eye was open and was a lovely sapphire blue. ...Well, it would be if it wasn't so dull. I closed it and opened my right to see what its color was. It was the same. The sweater and the sweats fit me well and felt nice. Like they belonged to me. I looked very much like Amelia now that I thought about it... Perhaps we're sisters?

Once I finished staring into the mirror, my gaze was drawn to a small picture frame beside the bed on a stand. Out of curiosity, I walked over to it and picked it up. The picture it held showed Chara was a sort of half smile and her eyes glancing off to the side, holding Caroline who had a bright smile on her face and seemed to be winking. Beside her was Azriel, who was smiling softly and was being held by... A tanned female with her eyes closed and a bright smile herself. She looked like Amelia at first glance, but there was no scar on this female's face. I instantly walked back over to the mirror and held the picture up beside me and compared the female to me.

It was practically an exact match, but I couldn't tell with her eyes being closed if it was me. With a sigh, I placed the picture back where I found it and walked out of the room. Chara looked at me for a moment before looking away and then quickly back. I had a feeling she was looking at my new change of clothes and I became self-conscious. 

"Um, sorry, should I got take these off?"

"No, no, it's fine. You can wear them. I just wasn't expecting you to change, that's all." I hummed in response and sat at the only open seat at the dinner table, where food was already sitting there waiting for me. The meal wasn't amazing, but it was well made. No one spoke the entire time and ate quietly. I was uncomfortable to say the least but I didn't want the food to go to waste so I ate it.

After dinner was done and the atmosphere remained as uncomfortable as ever, Chara stood up and ushered the two kids to their bedroom and helped them prepare for bed. I sat on the couch the entire time as this occurred, not sure what to do. Amelia was in her room already as I gathered and when Chara returned, she still refused to meet my gaze fully.

"You should go get some rest too, Frisk." I recalled that she used to try to call me babe before correcting herself when we first met. I hummed in response and stood up.

"Will you be joining me?" I was responded with a shake of the head.

"No, I'll be taking the couch for a while." It upset me to think I was forcing her out of her room, but she gave me this look to not complain about the arrangement, so I didn't. But, I still had one question I needed to ask before I went to sleep.

"Hey, Chara," her attention was back on me as she was leaving to go get a few blankets and pillows from a closet, "when I was looking through the room, I found this picture of you and the kids with a girl. Was that girl Amelia?" Chara seemed to smile slightly and laugh a little bit before going back to her usual, as I would label it, "grumpybutt" expression.

"No, that girl isn't Amelia. She's my wife." Chara's words reminded me about how when we first met in the hospital, how she, aside from trying to call me babe, would also tell me she was my wife. The idea of it now made me uncomfortable, having no clue who she was. Her voice pulled me back from my thoughts once more.

"Just go to sleep, Frisk. You had a long day." Unable to argue with her, I walked into the bedroom, gave her one last offering look to which she declined, and closed the door. Not long after, I found myself under the covers, on my side, lost in thought. This family didn't seem so bad, I just wish I felt more welcome here. Everyone always seems so pained to be near me.

Maybe soon I'll be able to figure out who I really am... I don't want to feel this way anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's some story notes:
> 
> 1\. Frisk had been in the hospital for a week or two before Chara convinced her to come home with her.
> 
> 2\. The next chapter will be written from Frisk's P.O.V fully.
> 
> 3\. I have no idea how long this story will be!
> 
> 4\. I do know what I'm going to be doing with this story however, so things should flow properly.
> 
> 5\. This takes place after The Last Genocide Arc


End file.
